


Happy White Day

by Pluitua



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Make Outs, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6189757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pluitua/pseuds/Pluitua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really, expecting this visit to go without any occurences would be pretty dumb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy White Day

It's surprising it took this long to come to this point.

 

* * *

 

"Here." Deyan held out a rectangular box wrapped in dark blue paper, a heart shaped sticker holding a silver ribbon in place on top. "For white day."

Bat had been frozen in place since he caught sight of the blue box, hesitantly taking the box and looking it over, thoughts racing at 300 miles an hour.

Going back to valentines day, how he had somehow decided he was going to make chocolate for the devil in front of him who constantly teased him, hoping it would be the end of the weird feeling in his stomach, flutter in his chest and his face constantly going red.  
So he made it, maybe more, affectionately than he intended, putting the fluttering feelings into it, hoping that would be the end of it. Of course it wasn't but even if it resulted in,  _this_ it was weird to think about and made him warm all over.  
  
Really he should have exptected this, it was traditon after all but the thought of recieving anything back had never crossed his mind. Even if Deyan had invited him over to his house cause he wanted to spend the day with him(shitshitshit) which in itself made him nervous of anything that could happen but he was also happy to spend time with his, his, something.

Deyan watched in amusement as Bat internally stressed over his gift, face and ears twisting to reflect his thoughts and cheecks turning red. Putting a hand on the back of Bat's neck, tilting his head slightly effectvely snapping him out of his trance, about to question what he was doing, when Deyan pressed a kiss to a fuzzy cheek.  
  
Bat jerked, waving away the hand holding his neck and stepping back clutching his present to his chest and putting his hand to his cheek, face burning. "Wh-what the hell are you doing?!"  
  
Deyan frowned, before letting out a sigh, crossing his arms over his chest. "Bat, do you not want me to touch you?" He may have accidentaly let some hurt come into his voice.  
  
"That's, not it, it's just..." Bat fidgeted, looking everywhere but Deyan's face. "It's, embarassing and I get nervous but I don't, dislike it." Bat pulled at the sleeves of the hoodie he was wearing, scowl on his face.  
  
Deyan relaxed slightly and uncrossing his arms, glad he didn't make the other uncomfortable. Deyan felt he could be a bit to scitty with him, but Bat was smaller than him, chin going slightly above his shoulder and nervous with any sudden physical affection in contrast to how he usually acted and he was so _cute._  He looked up when he felt a hand grab a fist of his sleeve, Bat having put down the present on the kitchen table beside them, ears laying down with one flicking slightly, face red and screwed up in concentration chewing on his lip.  
  
"If you want to, we can, I mean I-I want to k-kiss, but can we, go slowly?" Bat peered up, letting go of Deyan's sleeve and grabbing the front of his hoodie.  
  
Deyan stood stumped for a few seconds, trying to process the words properly, before grinning happily and somewhat mischievously. "What demands you make of me, but sure," Deyan wrapped an arm around Bat, pulling him to his chest and put a hand on the back of his neck, tangling fingers into purple hair. Pressing a kiss to Bat's forehead and then leaning closer to the others face. "We can go reeeally slow, and take our sweet, sweet time."  
  
Bat grabbed onto the front of Deyan's shirt, fighting the urge to hide his red face in his chest. "Quiet, you imbecile. You gonna do something or just stand there?"  
  
Deyan tilted Bat's head and leaned in, pausing when he screwed his eyes shut, chuckling silently at the sight. Just when Bat seemed like he wanted to say something, he closed the last distance and pressed his lips against the others slightly chapped ones.  
  
Bat clenched his hands around the fabric in his hands, reflexively tensing up not knowing how to do any of this, slowly relaxing as Deyan moved his lips carefully against his, softly tugging and combing the soft hair at back of his neck and moving his other hand over his back in circling motions.  
  
He did give a tiny sound of surprise at the feeling of a tongue against his botom lip, feeling a smirk against his mouth. Bat slowly opened his mouth slightly, letting out a tiny moan at the tongue sneaking in, moving to wrap his arms around Deyan's neck.  
  
Deyan thoroughly explored his partners mouth, tasting a faint trace of blood, enjoying the muffled sounds coming from Bat. Separating to breath, a thin line of saliva running between their mouths, a shiver running through him, all the way to the tips of his wings and tail. Moving his hands to purple soft cheeks, caressing his face and moving one up through soft hair and stroking the area around a large ear. Opening his wings enough to wrap snugly around Bat, making a cocoon of sorts.  
  
Bat felt slightly overwhelmed, both from the kiss and being surrounded all around by Deyan, his smell having become stronger than before, comfortably warm between the large red wings. He shivered from having his cheeks touched, the fur on them a little sensitive to touch. Leaning up for another kiss, letting Deyan's tongue in right away, grabbing onto his back and being slightly pushed back, his embarassing sounds continuing despite his attempts to quiet them down.  
  
Deyan ran his hands up and down his arms slowly, pulling away licking his lips. Wrapping his arms around him again, pressing a kiss under his ear and burying his face in Bat's neck, taking a deep breath and feeling his left over shivers and quick pulse. he felt a hand run through his hair and a kiss being pressed into his hair. "Deyan?"  
Lifting his head slightly and pulling down the collar of the hoodie slightly out of the way, he pressed a kiss to the soft neck, feeling Bat jerk and a surprised sound come from him, kissing the same spot a few times before biting down, not hard enough to hurt but enough to leave a mark behind, before continuing to kiss and suck at the bite mark.  
  
Bat gave halfhearted protests through his moaning, trying to quiet down but failing miserably at it. His face was starting to turn crimson, hands gripping onto Deyan's shirt at the feeling of lips sucking at his neck with a tongue occasionally licking all at the same spot. When he finally pulled away, Bat had a mark that was both a bite mark and a collection of hickey's in one spot. Satisfied with his work he gave a small nod and smirked happily at a flustered Bat. "There, how pretty is that?"  
  
"Pretty!?" Bat put a hand over the mark, trying to feel the damage done to his skin. "The other guys are going to pick on me for weeks for this dammit!" Despite his protests, he didn't attempt to step out of the embrace of wings and arms around his waist. "Geez, the hell did you do that for, anyway?" He muttered, blush starting to finally fade from his face.  
  
"It'll make a good memory won't it? I think it looks nice." Deyan grinned at Bat's misfortune, admiring his handiwork. "If you want, you can leave one on me too, sucking blood from someone makes a good mark doesn't?"  
  
"I wil not eat from you." Bat scowled at the suggestion, carefully pressing his fingers over his mark. It didn't hurt that much, thankfully, and he could hide it with a scarf.  
  
Heaving a sigh, he wrapped his arms around Deyan's neck and cuddled into his shoulder. "Can we watch a movie or something now? I'm tired."  
  
Deyan tightened his hold on Bat's waist and rubbed his smiling face against his hair. "Sure, if you get bored we can continue where we left off."  
  
"Pervert."

* * *

 

 

I'M DONE YAY

if there's any spelling errors please tell me, I hope it was enjoyable at least 


End file.
